Carnifex
Carnifex is an American deathcore band from San Diego, California. Formed in 2005, they are currently signed to Nuclear Blast after having been signed to Victory Records and have released four full-length albums and one EP. The name of the band is derived from the Old English Latin word äúexecutioner; literally meaning, "executioner". History Formation and early recordings (2005—2006) Carnifex was founded during late 2005 in Fallbrook, California. A self-titled demo was recorded and released featuring five tracks and distributed through Enclave Records in 2005, made with the intent of searching for a larger record deal. In September 2006, Rick James and Kevin Vargas left. Shortly after, Steve McMahon joined on bass, as did Travis Whiting on guitar. Carnifex recorded an EP before the end of 2006, titled Love Lies in Ashes, which was released through Acropolisrpm Records on March 13, 2007.http://www.cduniverse.com/productinfo.asp?pid=8190097&style=music It was sold exclusively at shows as well as online stores such as iTunes before the group began work on their full-length debut album. ''Dead in My Arms'' (2007—2008) After their release of Love Lies in Ashes, Carnifex was signed to underground label This City Is Burning Records in March 2007 and recorded their debut full length Dead in My Arms, with yet another member change. The band though was still a four-piece outfit but with current guitarist Cory Arford replacing Travis Whiting in March 2007. The line-up during the recording of Dead in My Arms was Scott Lewis (vocals), Shawn Cameron (drums), Cory Arford (guitar) and Steve McMahon (bass guitar). Dead in My Arms was released on July 12, 2007. Carnifex began touring full time with the release of this record. Touring gutarist Jake Anderson was recruited as a second guitarist from July 2007 until November. During this time, the band found themselves touring with groups such as Emmure, Whitechapel, MyChildren MyBride among others. The reasonable success of Dead in My Arms, and the prevalence of the deathcore genre as a whole, attracted the attention of Victory Records. In November 2007, after the departure of Steve McMahon (bass) and Jake Anderson (guitar), Carnifex signed a deal with Victory with now current members Fred Calderon (bass) and Ryan Gudmunds (guitar). ''The Diseased and the Poisoned'' (2008—2009) Carnifex's second album, The Diseased and the Poisoned was released on June 24, 2008, and reached No. 19 on the Billboard Top Heatseekers Chart.class=artist|id=p973194/charts-awards|pure_url=yes}} Billboard, allmusic. Retrieved 2011-04-03. Since the release of The Diseased and the Poisoned Carnifex toured over 22 countries with such bands as The Black Dahlia Murder, Despised Icon, Obituary, Unleashed, Finntroll, Warbringer, Parkway Drive, Unearth, Architects, Whitechapel, Protest the Hero, Bleeding Through, Darkest Hour, and Impending Doom. ''Hell Chose Me'' and Until I Feel Nothing (2009—2011) I heard someone say “A walk down memory lane is a dead end.” Our new record is titled “''Until I Feel Nothing“. Its about a whole life lived at that dead end. —Vocalist Scott Lewis, on his inspiration for ''Until I Feel Nothing On November 28, 2009, Carnifex finished recording their third full length album Hell Chose Me, which lead to its release on February 16, 2010. The record sold more than 3,100 copies on its first week within the United States alone. The group played the 2010 Summer Slaughter Tour in support of the album and toured with Unearth, All That Remains and As I Lay Dying in September 2010.Unearth Announces North American Tour Dates With Carnifex And All That Remains - in Metal News MetalUnderground.com. Retrieved 2011-04-03. On January 26, 2011, vocalist, Lewis announced, that the band were in the process of writing a new record; "We've been working hard on the new record. We know we have to top Hell Chose Me and were NOT letting you down! Heavier, darker and more pissed in every way ." On February 3, 2011, Carnifex embarked on a full U.S. tour dubbed the Names Mean Nothing Tour where the band was supported by bands like Oceano, The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza and Within the Ruins. On August 24, 2011, Lewis made another announcement, confirming that the title for the new album would be Until I Feel Nothing. He stated that its sound was inspired while listening to the band's three studio albums and felt like combining all of its style to one record. Hiatus (2012) On October 9, 2012, Lewis announced that the band would be playing their last three shows in California before an indefinite hiatus. He specifically stated that all members were still current and no one has departed from the group. Lewis also stated that he was unsure of the band's future. "Fans and Friends.First and for most, a sincere thank you is in order to our fans and friends across the world. Without your support and passion, we are nothing. As of now, Carnifex is in a state of suspended animation. The reasons for this are many and complicated. Let me be clear in saying that Shawn, Cory, Ryan, Fred and I (Scott) are all still members of Carnifex. Let me also be clear in saying that although the future is very uncertain, I can say with optimism, that this is not farewell, but rather, until we meet again. Carnifex is now retreating into the obscurity we once came from. Be certain that us as individuals and as band-mates have a true love for this band. Our desire to create our brand of art and music has never been about trends or money. These things will not decide our future. We invite you to join us live, for the last time in the foreseeable future. We will be making these select dates as memorable as possible and look forward to seeing you there." "We invite you to join us live, for the last time in the foreseeable future. We will be making these select dates as memorable as possible and look forward to seeing you there." Through December 21 to December 23 in 2012, the band played three extra shows in California. During the hiatus, Shawn Cameron started the symphonic metal band Unicorn Death, which he also brought his wife Diana to be a part of. Return from hiatus and Die Without Hope (2013-present) On June 10, 2013, it was announced that Carnifex returned from their almost year-long hiatus and will be a part of the 2013 Impericon Never Say Die! Tour line-up, replacing metalcore band Miss May I. On July 9, 2013, record label Nuclear Blast announced that Carnifex had signed a record deal and would be releasing their fifth studio album Die Without Hope on March 4, 2014. Music style and influences Carnifex play an extreme metal musical style known as deathcore, which is a hybrid of the genres death metal and metalcore. The band cites Dying Fetus, Dark Funeral,http://www.blabbermouth.net/news/carnifex-new-video-interview-with-scott-lewis/ Slayer,http://kamp.arizona.edu/node/1955 Cannibal Corpse, The Black Dahlia Murder, Immolation, Dååth,http://www.metalarmyamerica.com/?tag=carnifex Dissection, In Flames and Carcass as their main influences. Their third album Hell Chose Me features a sound relating more to death metal along with some black metal influences and as well as some characteristics that the band didn't visit before such as including choruses and guitar solos into their songs. However, the band's fourth studio album Until I Feel Nothing features much more eccentric influences, even into the realm of black metal with its themes and atmospheric elements. On the album, the band emphasized more on their black metal influences such as: Mayhem, Burzum, Emperor, Watain, Bathory, Cradle of Filth, amongst many others.https://www.facebook.com/CarnifexMetal/posts/350745015025780 In an interview with vocalist Scott Lewis about the "deathcore" label, he stated We're not one of those bands trying to escape the banner of deathcore. I know a lot of bands try and act like they have a big problem with that, but if you listen to their music, they are very 'deathcore.' I know that there is a lot of resentment towards deathcore and kind of younger bands -- some of it warranted. I definitely see some of the monotony in some of the bands that came out. But some of the bands are writing genuine music that they enjoy. If you've got a genuine passion for it, then it's art. It's music and you can't really judge it. Band members ;Current members *Scott Lewis – lead vocals (2005–present) *Shawn Cameron – drums (2005–present) *Cory Arford – guitars (2007–present) *Fred Calderon – bass guitar (2007–present) *Jordan Lockrey – guitars (2013–present) ;Former members *Rick James – guitars (2005–2006) *Kevin Vargas – bass guitar (2005–2006) *Jake Anderson – guitars (2007) *Travis Whiting – guitars (2006-2007) *Steve McMahon – bass guitar (2006–2007) *Ryan Gudmunds – guitars (2007–2012) Discography ;Studio albums *''Dead in My Arms'' (2007) *''The Diseased and the Poisoned'' (2008) *''Hell Chose Me'' (2010) *''Until I Feel Nothing'' (2011) *''Die Without Hope'' (2014) ;Singles *''Adornment of the Sickened'' (2008) *''Hell Chose Me'' (2010) *''Dead but Dreaming'' (2011) *''Dragged into the Grave'' (2014) ;EPs *''Love Lies in Ashes'' (2007) ;Demos *''Carnifex'' (2005) References External links *Carnifex Official Facebook page Category:American bands Category:American deathcore bands Category:Deathcore bands